Valera
'Character Summary' Real name: Alicia {A-Lee-See-Uh} In game: Valera From: United States Age: -17 (When she started) -19 (When Sword Art Online was beaten) Height: 5'8" Eye color: Brown Hair: Long, straight, red hair -Kept it as a ponytail for a while -Class- ~Solo Player~ 'Armors' -Aegis armor[1] {Equipped during raid on Illfang the Kobold Lord to the fight with Crazel the Oppressed. Obtained by defeating a field boss in Illfang's Labyrinth} This set of armor consists of a breastplate, waist-guard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. The pauldrons also don a fairy emblem over each one and her legplates are designed with a decoration. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow-pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. -Oppression armor The Oppression armor, Valera's signature outfit, is black with many spiked features. The chest plate is entirely black except for a small arrow like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Multiple layered shoulder guards connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around her neck is a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. A lighter colored metal covers her upper arms before connecting to the black arm guards. The arm guards feature two metal straps and two spiked protrusions near the elbows. At her waist, she wears a multiple layered spike skirt ending in the spikes found in the shoulder guards. Around her waist is a simple banded belt. The tops of her legs remain exposed before her greaves start a little above her knees. Above the knee, the greaves are sectioned off, featuring two spikes per section. At the knee, a diamond like pattern forms with several spikes at the outward facing side. Below the knee, the spikes move to the side of the leg and are placed in even intervals all the way down. {Obtained by defeating Crazel the Oppressed. Her defense, as well as offense, increases vastly as she levels up. However slows her down.} 'Weapons' -''Serrated Black Great sword'' (Known as Sovereign. Main weapon) Sovereign is a 'demonic'-looking great sword used by Valera. This sword has both of its sides serrated and has a red glow on blade and grip. -''Two black swords'' (Similar to katanas and mainly used for PvP combat) {Both weapons specially crafted for her} 'Statistics' Strength: 20 Constitution: 18 Dexterity: 15 (Due to armor, she can't be physically agile. However, she makes it up with her dual swords.) Intelligence: 23 (She can easily see NPC and other player strategies just by laying sight on their poses, types of weapons, and even judging by how much armor and health they may have) Charisma: 13 (She used to be social until she has had enough of people dying around her) Willpower: 25 (Whenever she's ever on the verge of death, she goes into sort of a rage state where her power increases and she will throw anything she can at her opponent. Even if it kills her) Perception: 18 (Most cases, may use the environment to aid her in combat) 'History' In the real world, Alicia had a short temper and went through years of anger management. Some therapist thought she succumbed to her anger issues from her parent's divorce when she was 9 and constantly playing video games. By the age of 14, her anger was toned down and Alicia the only expression she knew the most was kindness. She'd usually have a smile wherever she went. To school, to her job she started at 16, to the park, to the store, to her friend's house, etc. Her life as a gamer started out when she was 5 years old. Until she was 10, she mostly played fighting games then started playing shooters and RPGMMOs. As her mother and her went to Japan for a business trip, she participated in the Sword Art Online beta. Alicia was 17 when she started the full game. 'Gameplay' Valera started out being your average type of woman in SAO. She was kind, enjoyed being around others, usually had a smile on her face, and was capable of defending herself when necessary. She wanted nothing more than to help as many people as she can survive and win Sword Art Online. Upon continuation of Sword Art Online, she started to change; starting off when she joined three guilds. The first ended not very long after she joined. Night before the raid to the 1st floor boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord[2], she was approached by three other players and she joined them, she was the highest level out of the guild and hoped to protect her teammates. Her guild was a team of four with her, another female named Kita, and males Kohta and Grim. The four managed to survive the raid, but not even Valera could expect what would happen days later. Along a dungeon in the 2nd floor, Kita, Kohta, and Grim were killed during an NPC swarm. After her first guild was wiped out, she stopped by a weapon shop and went on a small quest with a male black smith to gather enough items and gold to specially craft Valera her dual black swords. Her two-handed skill manages to aid her dual wielding. The second guild however, is where everything started going downhill for Val. As she was going solo for a while, she was attacked by a field boss and was saved by another guild, well at least the guild master. The guild master, who was a young obnoxious perverted prick, insisted Val on joining them. She eventually joined to shut him up and to actually have someone to watch her back. For a while, everyone in the guild has been fair to each other. Her being the only female in the group made it more fair to her. During about a month with guild, the master decided to be a prick and continuously ask for and peek at Val's boobs when given the chance. Even though he saved her, he thought it'd be okay for something in return from her. A kiss, a peak at her naked, etc. While the others were away, he got something in return alright. She became frustrated and took one of her black swords through his torso as he continued to try and be a perv. Ironic part is, she killed him out of frustration and immediately regretted the move she pulled as soon as her sword went through his body. Val left again and hasn't seen nor heard of anyone from that guild again. After being alone for a while again, she decided to join the Knights of the Blood Oath and was a member of a heavy squad. With enough experience from everyone on her team to learn how to take out bosses, they underestimated a boss on a 5th floor dungeon. There, her team encountered Crazel the Oppressed[3]. During the fight, Crazel's NPCs kept Valera busy as the Demon boss destroyed her teammates with its scythe, she took out the NPCs and engaged battle with Crazel, she was barely killed. Valera was incapacitated by Crazel when she was thrown into the wall of his room. As Crazel approached her getting ready to finish her off, she thinks about everyone that has died around her, and blames herself. At that moment, she became enraged. She lets out a war cry before flying off the wall and begins to terminate the boss by dual wielding her swords. She gave Crazel a final slash through his head and put an end to the demonic boss. As a reward, she was given enough XP to level her up a few times and an exotic armor only obtained from defeating Crazel, the Oppression armor, which is now her signature outfit. After the traumatizing experience, Valera left the Knights to be alone. Frustrated that one of the guild's best players left, the commander of the Knights, Heathcliff, has parties on other floor they have searching for her. She returned to the black smith who made her black swords and witnessed Sovereign just being put on the wall. Valera was informed that Sovereign was made ideally for NPC fights. It's large enough to swipe multiple NPCs. Going on a test run with the crafter into a field, she discovered it has the ability to drain health than the damage it deals, the stolen health gives Valera an HP boost depending on how much damage she deals. The crafter was actually unaware of Sovereign's ability and told Val on the way back "Why don't you keep it? No charge. It suits you better with your armor." She, of course, accepted the offer and now usually walks around with Sovereign on her back everywhere. She has actually killed plenty of other players, all but one were sent by Laughing Coffin. She believes that her former guild sent them. Believe it or not, a close friend of Val's from the real world inside the game has heard rumors about her and plans to find her. He better pray he approaches her from the right direction. --I just wanted to help people get through Aincrad alive, I end up being the reason many people are dead.